The past always come back to haunt you Always
by SilvermoonLavoy
Summary: AU: What if it was Dick Grayson that got kidnapped and nearly destroyed by Joker instead of Tim Drake. What if now that Robin's leader of the Titans, the HIVE Five finds out about what happened. Will Robin live through it? Dark themes. But not M rated worthy dark theme. This will have an evil HIVE Five. Stupid, but more evil than the cartoon portrays.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know that I'm supposed to be writing other stories. So I'll give ya a little background on this story. I had a nightmare, and this was it. I had said to myself, "I need to write a story on that dream. Oh rahat, the dog!" BTW: **** Anyways, please review.**

* * *

**The dark past**

Batman walked around the Joker's lair, searching for Robin.

"What's the matter, Batman? No witty comeback? No threat?" a voice called out in the darkness. The lights went out, and a screen lit up.

"I will provide the narration." Joker informed him. A video titled 'OUR FAMILY MEMORIES' appeared.

"I'll begin with how I peeled back the layers of the boy's mind. Oh, he bravely tried to fight it at first. You would've proud to see him so strong. But all too soon, the serums and the shocks took their toll." Joker narrated. He was leisurely watching the video from the screening room.

"And the dear lad began to share such secrets with me. Secrets that are mine alone to know… Bruce. It's true, Batsy. I know everything. And kinda like the kid who peeks at his Christmas presents, I must admit it's sadly anticlimactic. Behind all the stern and batarangs, you're just a little boy in a play suit crying for Mommy and Daddy." Joker sneered.

"It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic. Oh what the heck?! I'll laugh any way!"

Joker burst into sickening, demented laughter. Batman crashed through the window in the screening room, knocking Joker down. Batman punched him repeatedly. He threw Joker into the film and knocked it down.

"If you don't like the movie, I've got slides." Joker laughs.

Batman threw Joker out of the room and onto some giant building blocks.

"I'll break you in two." Batman snarled, pinning Joker against a block. A small figure is seen, but it's too far away to make out.

Joker pulled out a knife and slashed it across Batman's jaw. He took the advantage and threw Batman onto the hard ground.

A boy in a Joker outfit is seen. He looks like Joker in every way, from the hair to the shoes. His wide eyes looked up at Joker with a crazy, maniacal smile plastered on his face. Joker skips down to Batman and crouches so he can see his face.

"You've lost, Batman. Robin is mine. The last sound you hear will be our laughter." Joker tells him.

Joker grabs Batman by the cape and yanks him up. He tosses a gun to Robin, he eagerly catches it.

"Make Daddy proud! Deliver the punch line!" Joker ordered.

Robin took aim at Batman with shaky hand and starts laughing. He pulls the trigger and a comical BANG! sign pokes out.

"Dick…" Batman says.

Robin laughs harder and lowers aim.

"Do it!" Joker yells.

Robin's laughter rang out, and he shot… Joker is sent back with a BANG! flag poking out of his chest.

"That's not funny… That's not…"

Joker falls to the ground with a gasp, but he's dead before he hits the ground.

Robin laughs even harder and crazier than before. Batgirl burst in and saw the dead villain and maniacally laughing Robin.

Robin's laughter takes a weird tone as it starts to slow. The gun is dropped as the crazy smile begins to vanish.

Tears start gushing out of Robin's eyes as his laughs turn into broken sobs. He falls to his knees as Batgirl rushes to his side. Batman starts to get up and walk towards them.

"It's okay, Dick." Batgirl soothes, holding Robin close. It does nothing to help Robin's sobs.

"It's okay…"

Batgirl starts to silently cry as well. Batman's shadow encases them…

Thirteen months later…

Gizmo was doing nothing. Mammoth was sick, so no crime was gonna go on with the HIVE. So here he was, channel surfing. Until he came across a Gotham channel talking about Robin.

_"But why did he leave? It is because of the Joker's death?" the narrator started._

Gizmo turned it up.

"Hey! My show's 'bout to come on! Off!" Billy Numerous called. He tried to get the remote when Gizmo smacked him.

"It's a segment on Robin! From Gotham! Though it's pretty much over. We might find out why he left! So shut up!" Gizmo snapped.

"What are you two bickering about?" Jinx asked irritatedly.

"Giz found somethin' on Robin!" Billy shouted.

"Shut up! It's back on!" Gizmo yelled.

Everyone sat down on the couch, even Mammoth, and they watched.

_We all know that Robin was discovered at the tender age of eight. As he grew up, he battled Gotham's worst alongside Batman, who we believe to be his father. The two held such a close bond, it makes you wonder why he would suddenly go solo and then form the Titans. We believe it's because of an accident that happened with the Joker. No one knows what really happened, but we have footage of the night Joker was killed._

**_Batman and Batgirl walked out of a warehouse. Cameras were flashing and the media was swarming. Slowly, a ghostly pale boy with green hair trailed behind them. A blanket was draped over his shoulders._**

**_"Batman! Who is that?"_**

**_"Where is Robin?"_**

**_"Where is Joker?"_**

**_The boy bowed his head even more as reporters peppered them with questions._**

**_"It's okay, Robin." Batgirl told the boy, trying to keep the reporters from him._**

**_"That's Robin!"_**

**_"Robin, why are you dressed like the Joker?"_**

**_"Where is the_ Joker?"**

**_Before Robin could do or say anything, he disappeared in Batman's cape._**

**_"The Joker is dead. That is all we have to say." Batman said and threw a smoke pellet. When the smoke cleared, they were gone._**

"Turn off the TV, Gizmo." Jinx said.

Gizmo did so, and everyone sat in silence for several minutes.

"I think it's time to have a little chat with Robin." Jinx said.

The HIVE grinned at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter 2. I also realized a few mistakes in chap 1, but I'm not gonna fix it. You guys are smart and can figure out what I'm saying even if I miss some stuff. Also, I plan on having Damian and maybe Jason in future chapters.**

* * *

**Therapy**

Robin's POV

I don't know how Bruce finally convinced me to go back to therapy.

I guess it's because I did actually miss him, and I know I need help sorting through my emotions on what happened.

It's been thirteen months since I've gone to therapy. Though I'm not sure if talking to Black Canary and then breaking down is actually considered therapy or not.

I sighed as I walked out in my civvies. Today was going to be an emotionally draining day. I could feel it.

"Whoa, Rob..." Cyborg trailed off at the sight of me.

"Friend Robin, why are you not in your colorful uniform?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Yeah, dude. You're in civilian clothes." Beastboy said.

"I have to go to Gotham for a bit." I told them.

"You are leaving us? Have we done something wrong?" Star asked, hurt in her eyes.

"Star, I'll be back tomorrow. There's just something I have to do in Gotham." I assured her.

My phone beeped and I pulled it out to read the text.

Daddybats: I'm here on the roof. Come on.

Robin: On my way.

"What's that?" Beastboy asked.

"Batman telling me to come on. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and went upstairs to the roof.

I saw the Batwing open and hopped in. Batman closed the Batwing and took off.

_At the Cave..._

Third person POV

"Dick, you can take off the shades in here. It's just you and me." Dinah said.

Dick took off his shades, revealing blue-grey eyes. They were once bright and vibrant, but now they were dull and lifeless.

"I know it's been awhile since we've done this. So let's go back to square one." Dinah said softly.

"Since the Joker incident, I don't know what to feel. It's like I've been split in half. The serums and shocks are still there, I'm still delirious in a way. But then there's ME to stop myself from going over the edge again." Dick tried to explain.

"How do you feel about these mixed feelings?" Dinah asked.

"I don't know how I feel! I'm angry! And torn! And afraid..." Dick snapped at her.

"Afraid of what Dick?" Dinah asked.

"I don't know..." Dick choked out.

He looked down at his feet as tears started to fall. Dinah called Bruce in and said that they were done, and that they'd have another session next Thursday. Bruce knelt in front of Dick and pulled him into a hug. Dick started sobbing brokenly like he did after he shot Joker.

"It's okay, Dickie. It's okay." Bruce soothed. He carefully injected a syringe into the boy's arm.

Dick went slack as sleep overtook him. Bruce ran a hand through his hair and carried him upstairs. He tucked him into his bed, and went to his office in the manor.

* * *

**So what do ya think? I'll get back to the other story, and continue with this one. Note: I will not be updating Saturday or Sunday. I'm going to Little Rock, Arkansas to visit family. Anyways, review! Love ya'll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm back from Little Rock. And I'm pretty tired, but I promised myself that I'd update today. So here we go. BTW: Damian is in this, and he is WAAAY out of his usual brooding and snide-like personality. I mean, he is like nearly completely the polar opposite. Don't judge me! I wanted some big brother Damian and little brother Dick fluffiness. **

* * *

Dick jolted awake. He looked around and realized he was in his room at the manor. Dick took a shaky breath and leaned against the backboard of his bed. His door opened and Damian walked in.

"Hey, little bird." Damian greeted quietly.

Damian was always kind towards Dick. He could be mean and a little harsh, but he always made sure not to go overboard.

He became gentler after the Joker incident. Dick trembled at the memory of what Joker put him through. Damian looked at him in concern.

"What?" Dick asked.

"You're crying." Damian said, sitting down on his bed.

"I am?" he asked hoarsely.

Damian thumbed away his tears and ruffled his hair.

"So how's things been in Jump?" he asked.

"Good, but I actually did miss you, Bruce, and Alfred more than I thought." Dick admitted.

"Yeah, Blüdhaven's not as fun as it was when you'd sneak over." Damian said.

Dick laughed as he remembered those nights. Damian would chase him throughout the city, trying to catch him and take him home.

"Do you want to, maybe, I don't know, take a break from Blüd? Just for a bit." Dick asked coyly.

"I can do that. Blüdhaven can survive a few days without me." Damian answered.

Dick grinned from ear to ear at Damian's answer.

"Now go get dressed. It's like a five hour drive, and I am not waiting forever." Damian ordered.

Dick gave a mock salute and got ready.

_At Arkham Asylum…_

"And that's the plan. You in?" Jinx asked a specific prisoner.

"You wanna traumatize Bird boy like my Mista J did? Consider it a deal." Harley Quinn replied.

"Stand back then." Jinx ordered.

Harley did so. Jinx's eyes glowed purple for a second, and Harley's cell door broke off its hinges.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

** So what's the feels on it. Review.**


End file.
